familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pinellas Park, Florida
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0288936 |website = |footnotes = }} Pinellas Park is a city located in central Pinellas County, Florida, United States. The population was 49,079 at the 2010 census. The city was founded by Philadelphia publisher F. A. Davis, who purchased of Hamilton Disston's land around 1911. Geography Pinellas Park is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (4.14%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 45,658 people, 19,444 households, and 12,152 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,095.8 inhabitants per square mile (1,195.2/km²). There were 21,843 housing units at an average density of 1,481.1 per square mile (571.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.04% White, 2.09% African American, 0.39% Native American, 4.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.00% from other races, and 2.22% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.26% of the population. There were 19,444 households out of which 25.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.6% were married couples living together, 11.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.5% were non-families. 30.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.84. In the city the population was spread out with 21.4% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 29.2% from 25 to 44, 22.2% from 45 to 64, and 20.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 91.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,048, and the median income for a family was $41,072. Males had a median income of $28,208 versus $24,505 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,701. About 6.5% of families and 9.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.1% of those under age 18 and 8.7% of those age 65 or over. Notable residents * Mike Cope, NASCAR driver * Carl M. Kuttler, Jr., former president of St. Petersburg College * Jesse Litsch, MLB pitcher for the Toronto Blue Jays * Browning Nagle, former NFL football player * Terri Schiavo, subject of the Terri Schiavo case * Fez Whatley, radio personality Community events memorial in Freedom Lake Park]] at the Tampa Bay Automobile Museum]] Pinellas Park is known throughout the Tampa Bay area for a series of community events held annually in a city-owned bandshell located behind City hall. The most popular of these events is "Country in the Park", a festival held every year generally on the third Saturday of March, but always after the Florida State Fair and Florida Strawberry Festival. The festival's popularity stems from its wide array of events, such as arts and crafts shows, NASCAR displays, popular amusement park rides, and multi-artist day-long concerts, and the fact that parking, entry to the festival, and attendance of the concert are all free of charge. As of 2011, the Country in the Park festival has been organized for 21 years straight. Another popular celebration among the locals is Pride in the Park. This celebration occurs during the week leading up to Country in the Park. Usually the night before Country in the Park, the firefighters' chili cookoff takes place at the bandshell. Pinellas Park is home to a memorial to the Korean War, located in Freedom Lake Park. Education The city is served by the Pinellas County Schools district. ITT Technical Institute and St. Petersburg College have campuses located in Pinellas Park. Police Department The city maintains its own police department of more than 150 employees.Official web site retrieved 15 November 2012, http://www.pinellas-park.com/government/departments/police/history.php Museums *Tampa Bay Automobile Museum Tampa Bay History Center References External links * Category:Cities in Pinellas County, Florida